


Over the Black Fence

by SEV_07



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Hinata Shouyou is an unknown creature, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEV_07/pseuds/SEV_07
Summary: "Do not cross the border Atsumu.""Nor even peek at it.""Rumors say that a creature awaits at the other side. If you dare to look, you'll be pulled within, Never to return..."—There was a humbled village living peacefully near the border that the people were tentatively staying away from.  Rumors and tales said that demons and monsters that eat humans lived at the other side and thus the gods up above lent them a hand by creating the fence.There is one mischievous young man living in the same village. Roguish he was, often yelled at for having no apparent direction in life, spending his life fruitlessly.But he had a routine since he was a child, he grew up fascinated by the fence, waiting for the sun to set then he would peer at the black border.And that's when a voice always calls out. A sweet melody calling out for someone.Packing up his things, the young man leaves the village and heads to explore the forbidden side.Unknowing how this rash decision will change his life.—[Atsuhina. Various Haikyuu Ships. Reincarnation. Alternate Universe — Angels and Demons. Possible Angst]
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kita Shinsuke/Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	1. Notes

Please read <333

_—_

**Disclaimer!!**

**I do not own Haikyuu!! and it's characters, this book is a work of fiction and the plot are exclusively the author's work of imagination.** **Plagiarism is a crime.**

_—_

Remember, originality is what draws readers in.

(But being able to consistently stay writing interesting chapters and make them readers stay is hard T-T)

_—_

Before anything else,

Please, if you are racist, step out of this fanfic now T-T

Hinata, like in the cover is depicted to have dark skin, and before I've even decided to make this book I hesitated and thought about other people's judgments. As you see most of my books touch sensitive topics about issues this generation faces such as homophobia, racism, and many others. However, I know I should be watchful of those who won't like this but still decided to give it a go T-T

Please be open-minded, if you don't like the idea of this Hinata I'm sorry, but yes only those who can accept these can stay, so please silently step out cause I dun wanna cry cuz I really worked hard for this T-T

THIS IS THE THIRD FANFIC I WROTE, AND THE FIRST BOOK I'VE MADE WITH A FEW ACTUAL ILLUSTRATIONS.

I'm pretty sure there will be many mistakes, forgive me, and I would appreciate it if you guys point out grammatical errors.

About my drawing skills, I've only started digital art these past months. It's hard because I'm bad at drawing on paper so I make it up with colors digitally because coloring is the only thing I'm kinda good at and my line arts are pretty much needing some serious redefinition. I don't know if imma put up many illustrations TvT

If there is a need for trigger warnings, I will indicate them.

The book isn't directly based on Greek, Japanese, or Roman mythologies since I can't understand these things. So my concept of the entire world will be very different tho it is inspired by them. The book is also inspired by an anime that will be mentioned later on within the author's footnotes to avoid spoilers.

I am also writing currently my series so I will be juggling the updates.

Comments and votes are appreciated!! Especially criticism of the art!

Bear with me 😓

This fic is in Wattpad too!!: [@fujoshtickss](https://www.wattpad.com/story/237257442-over-the-black-fence)

Follow me on twitter!: [@Sevvy](https://twitter.com/Sevvy_07)[_07](https://twitter.com/Sevvy_07)

(All of the illustrations are there posted as a thread, some of you might be led from there to here. If you loved this book, please do retweet the post and give it a heart <3, thank you in advance TvT)

Without further ado.

Enjoy!!  
  


~ Sev  
  


_—_

Book started on September 11, 2020

_—_

P.s: Do I sound smug T-T??

**Cover images:**

(I really worked my ass for this TvT)

Book Cover Version:

Clean version:

Lighter version:


	2. Teaser

\----

Original panel images:

  
  
  
AHHHHH I tried, but to no avail, drawing is really hard when ur new to it T-T


	3. Prologue

Moon shining up above their heads, small houses accomodating soundly sleeping people.

It was another night, nothing different, the same soft breeze of the cold dark midnight. The sound of crickets breaking the silence. He flapped his eyes open.

It calls.

_"Helianthus..."_

The voice cries.

His hands fumbled the rough sheets off his body softly, not wanting to wake up his twin who is already lightly snoring at the side of the bed facing the wall. Sitting upright he popped his legs out to dangle by the bed's edge, standing up to take the oil lamp sitting atop their bedside table.

Blindly looking through the dark, he made his way to the house's entrance, opening the door quietly to not produce any sound.

_"Helianthus..."_

His heart thumped hard, once again the voice was calling out. The mixed emotion of his usual curiosity and the fear of being caught leaving the house in the middle of the night perplexes him.

Still, he grinned lopsidedly when he successfully came out of the shabby house. Lazily wearing his boots, he ran, he sprinted.

Passing through familiar houses, yards and finally a large area of clearing, there stood with magnificence.

A tall black fence.

Approximately three, no, four? Meters tall, but anyhow, it wasn't just a simply nailed together pieces of wood.

It was black in color, the usual creases of the wood's flesh glowed gold.

It was an unusual specimen in his eye. Coming from a village near forests and fields, never once he's heard of trees growing such peculiarly dark wood.

But what had him was the fact that at night this fence, every night, swarms of fireflies surround the fence.

It was beautiful.

And soothing.

Like a part of him was left there whenever he has to leave the fence.

It was a tall fence that even stretches up to god knows how long it was. Even as he looked far off to where it might run to, all he sees is the same thing attracting the kindling insects.

What was on the other side?

He never knew.

_'Stay away from the fence,'_ he cannot count with his fingers and toes how many times he heard that phrase come out of different elders since he was a toddler.

_'Why?'_ he'd ask them out of nowhere. The elders would only shake their heads and lift him up, _'Atsumu, at the other side lives demons, and they feed on humans. Heaven's gifted us with Sepes.'_

The elders called the fence Sepes.

_'Ridiculous,'_ his now-nearly-teen self would utter,

"If there's a threat and those creatures existed, why hasn't the royal capital enforced any troops of holy knights along the border?"

He reached out his hands, touching the surface of the fence. Tapping, feeling, running his hands to find a certain spot.

And alas! There, it was the hole. He grinned and tipped his feet too look through.

Only to see the same scenery that he had at the moment. Darkness, and more fireflies.

"It doesn't seem like there's something scary there," he mumbled to himself, a frown drawn from his face, but visibly,

His eyes were sparkling with curiosity.

It would make people who knew what he was doing wonder. How could he stay curious despite seeing the same thing every time? Does he not get tired?

Still, he forcibly tried to loll his eyes to see across. More darkness.

Just darkness.

He sighed and closed his eyes.

Opening them once again to try, to see—

"Atsumu!" A furious voice called, his face contorted into panic and surprise as he gaped for escape, he dropped the lamp.

His mother only took hold of his arms, "What did I tell you about the fence?!"

The woman asked, mad.

"To not go near it..."

"If _they_ sense you around, _they_ might kidnap you. Do you want to be dressed as a gut soup?"  
  
  


Dragging him back through the clad of familiar houses. A confused frown was drawn from his face.

_'Someone was there before mother came...'_

  
  
  


"Atsumu, if I hear you sneaking out again, I will really chop off your legs," his mother crossed her arms across her chest.

"Fine, fine I won't go out anymore," he sighed, walking back to their bedroom as the distant sound of the entrance doors locks clicked.

There on the bed with all his glory was sitting his twin.

"It was you, isn't it? You told mother," Atsumu asked with a mad pout. His twin, Osamu, shook his head.

"It wasn't I," he sighed, "Mother saw you go out, you know how dangerous the border is right? The village elders always warn us, what words do you not understand?"

"It's not dangerous, I venture there every night," Atsumu sat beside him.

"You still hear it?" Osamu looked at him.

Atsumu sighed and fell back to the mattress.

"The voice keeps saying the same thing again and again."

"I'm wondering how you'd want to see the same thing again and again. No matter how many times you visit the walls, it will stay the same," Osamu pushed him off and crawled to his side of the bed. Pulling the sheets above both of them, "Just go to sleep."

"But awhile ago, I saw something..." he whispered.

Goosebumps ran over his body as he reminisced what he saw earlier.

Golden amber eyes...

Shining in the dark.

He was sure those aren't fireflies.

Because in the dark he saw them.

Seven pairs of watchful eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed the prologue!!
> 
> ~ Sev
> 
> P.s: was it okay tho?? TvT
> 
> Follow me on twitter!: [@Sevvy](https://twitter.com/Sevvy_07)[_07](https://twitter.com/Sevvy_07)


End file.
